


we’ll be okay

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :( it’s a scary thing to think about, Angst, Background Relationships, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied homophobia, Kyoutani Kentarou’s mother (mentioned), M/M, Mention of Kyoutani’s mom being not good, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Yahaba gets taller, being outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: The team finds out that Kyoutani and Yahaba are dating
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	we’ll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest fic I’ve ever written!  
> Also I think I wrote in the wrong tense at some point and it switched to like present tense after the beginning? I don’t know it just looks off so sorry!  
> Also if you want the title capitalized then tell me I just put it lowercase for some reason

It wasn’t everyday when Yahaba had Kyoutani all to himself. Which is why Kyoutani had stayed over last night, borrowing Yahaba’s clothes to sleep in.

And he was _adorable_.

When Yahaba woke up that morning, the sunlight was soft enough through the curtains to illuminate Kyoutani’s face. He looked so soft, and Yahaba wrapped an arm around his waist.

Then the doorbell rang.

_Oh no._

Yahaba had completely forgotten that he had agreed to let the others from the team come over.

Luckily the sound hadn’t woken up Kentarou, so he quietly got out of the bed.

When he took his arm away from Kentarou’s waist, the boy _whined._

He regrets letting Oikawa get to him. He wouldn’t be in this situation if he hadn’t let Oikawa sweet talk him into letting the team come over.

He silently curses his captain.

The doorbell rings again.

 _Thank god_ his parents are out of town. They would have grounded him for life if they heard this racket so early.

He races downstairs after haphazardly throwing on some random clothes that were in his closet.

He pulls open the door.

Oikawa’s impatient frown transforms into a gracious smile almost like Cinderella’s ratty gown being turned into a sparkly dress.

Yahaba smiles nervously.

“Come in,” Yahaba stands out of the way, letting them in through the doorway. “Just set your shoes by the door.”

He gestures towards the side of the door with a wave of his hand.

Oh, _please_ don’t let them be too loud. He doesn’t want them waking up Kentarou.

“Yeah just make yourselves at home, I will be right back, sorry!”

He races back up the stairs, hearing Makki say, “What’s up with him?”

As he enters his room, he sees the slow rise and fall of Kentarou’s chest, and makes sure to be quiet while grabbing his phone, and some other things that need to be brought downstairs, like the plates from when he and Kentarou ate in his room last night.

As he goes down the stairs, slower this time, he hears the team in the living room.

He walks in to see Mattsun gesture towards Makki, stating loudly, “And I said, ‘Hey! That’s my wife!’”

Yahaba rolls his eyes, he’s heard this joke a thousand times, and sits next to Watari.

He can feel the icy chill of Oikawa’s eyes on him. It’s like he can see right through his soul.

“So, what were you doing Yahaba?” Oikawa’s question seems innocent but his eyes are coldly interrogative.

“Oh, it was nothing!” Yahaba stutters back to him.

Oikawa’s eyes narrow.

Yahaba averts his eyes, desperately wishing that the topic will move to something else.

A gasp cuts through the tense air.

_Dang it._

Makki points at him, with an excited look on his face, much like a person finding their little sibling with their hands in the cookie jar.

He smirks and asks, “Did you have a girl over last night, Yahaba?”

Screw those attentive third years.

“No! No-no it wasn’t anything like that! I just- I forgot you guys were coming over, and I scrambled last minute to prepare and-” Yahaba’s cut off before he can make an even bigger fool of himself.

“Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.” Oikawa says.

It’s at that moment Yahaba hears the soft padding of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Shigeru?” A voice calls out.

Everyone freezes. To them, the voice is a familiar one, but they can’t place it right away.

Oh, _god,_ Yahaba is so dead.

A hand grasps the corner of the wall, and a head peeks out from behind it.

The team can now put a face to the voice.

It’s Kyoutani.

Kentarou ducks back behind the wall with a squeak.

Everyone starts screaming at once.

Some of them are staring at the wall that Kentarou had disappeared behind, and the rest are staring at him. He buries his face in his hands.

Despite all of the howls and whistling, he stands up and rounds the corner.  
He hears quiet sniffling and small sobs before he sees the other boy. He finds Kentarou, still in the oversized shirt that goes almost down to his knees. His face is in his hands, just like Yahaba’s was a minute ago.

Yahaba warps his arms around him and tugs him close. He puts a hand on the back of Kentarou’s head, and starts to rub .

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.” Yahaba whispers to him. “I know you didn’t want anyone to know.”

“What if they tell everyone at school, and then it spreads to the teachers, and-” Kentarou is gasping for air now, tears slipping down his face.

Yahaba makes shushing noises, as he rubs Kentarou’s back.

“Shigeru. Shigeru, what if they tell my mom? Shigeru, I don’t know what I’ll do if she finds out!” He’s panicking now, taking short breaths.

Yahaba forces himself to be calm.

“Hey. Hey, look at me,” He tilts Kentarou’s face up to him, and more tears slip down his face. “If she ever does anything, I will be here. No matter what happens you can come to me. Okay?”

Kentarou nods.

“Okay. I’m gonna go back in there, and tell them about us. Is that okay?” Kentarou nods, wiping the tears off his face.

Yahaba presses a kiss to his temple, and walks back around the corner.

The team is still jostling around, but this time they’re just poking fun at each other.

When they see him, they go quiet.

“Are you-?” Watari starts.

Yahaba cuts him off.

“Yes, Kyoutani and I are dating. No, he does not want anyone else to know. Can you keep your mouths shut about this?”

Hearing the aggressive tone and seeing the protective glint in his eyes, the team nods, but stays silent.

Oikawa slides a small glance to Iwaizumi, and takes his hand.

“I know how hard this can be. We’ll make sure nobody else finds out.” Oikawa says, with a small smile sent in Iwaizumi’s direction.

Yahaba smiles at them, eternally grateful. He sees the rest of the team nod in agreement.

He breathes a sigh of relief.

“Excuse me.” He says, and walks back around the corner.

He wraps an arm around Kentarou, and says, “They won’t tell anyone.”

Kentarou relaxes into his touch, with small tears escaping down his cheeks.

Yahaba wipes them away. He hears the team get up from their seats, and walk to the door.

“We’re gonna leave you two, so you can talk this out some more.”

Oikawa give a small smile in their direction and follows the team out the door.

When the door finally closes, Yahaba turns towards Kentarou, and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s go upstairs.” He murmurs against his skin.

He picks Kentarou up, and brings him upstairs. The entire ordeal was taxing, and now, he wants to sleep.

When he reaches his room, he sets Kentarou down on the bed, and pulls his own shirt off.

When he turns back to the bed, Kentarou is under the covers, watching him. Yahaba slips under the sheets and settles next to him.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, he pulls Kentarou close to his chest.

They’ll be okay, no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, this was kind of difficult to write because I haven’t written a lot of angst with characters actually crying.  
> Update November 7, 2020: UUUM I found so many mistakes I’m sorry. This doesn’t seem like slow enough, and it feels as if the story goes too fast, so I might rewrite it sometime :(  
> Sorry!


End file.
